Combine harvesters headers are very wide, and are not compatible with circulation on most roads. The most common method to transport the header from field to field is to detach the header from the combine harvester and use a trailer to transport the header. Attaching and detaching the header takes time, and the operator needs to leave the combine harvester cab several times to complete the operations. Further, attaching and detaching the header is often a messy job, with hydraulic fluids, dust, etc. involved in causing the grimy conditions.